


Kebahagiaan Sempurna

by Himehoshina13



Series: Kikuromonth2015 [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, KiKuroMonth2015, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Himehoshina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kebagaiaan sempurna ... bisakah itu diraih dalam pernikahan yang tanpa dilandasi cinta?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kebahagiaan Sempurna

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, AU, OOC (maybe), miss typo(s), etc.**

Diikutkan untuk KikuroMonth2015.

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

_Minggu keempat._

**Marriage**

.

…*…

.

 **Catatan:** Nee-chan adalah panggilan Kise untuk kakak keduanya sementara Onee-san untuk kakak pertamanya.

.

.

.

"RYOUTA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kakak perempuannya mendobrak pintu kamarnya, menendangnya dengan sepatu berhak lancip. Berjalan masuk dengan suara klotak-klotak yang sengaja tidak dipelankan. "Kau bisa terlambat datang ke pernikahan Kuroko-kun jika terus bermalas-malasan seperti itu!"

Ryouta hanya memandang pada kakak keduanya itu dengan tatapan malas. Merapikan dasi kuning bergaris biru yang digunakannya—hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh tiga dari Tetsuya. "Masih ada satu jam sebelum acara dimulai. Kau tidak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti nenek sihir di telingaku seperti itu, _Nee-chan_!"

"Aku sudah bersiap sejak beberapa jam yang lalu tahu!" Wanita cantik yang baru saja melepas marga Kise-nya itu mengambil duduk di atas sofa, memandangi adiknya dengan tatapan kesal. "Semalam kau tidak pulang, _Onee-san_ nyaris berpikir jika kau kabur atau semacamnya, tahu. Dia benar-benar khawatir!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu!"

"Siapa tahu, _Onee-san_ sangat khawatir—meski aku akui kekhawatirannya memang sedikit aneh. Sebaiknya kau bicara langsung padanya." Wanita itu melirik pada cermin, mengamati kantung mata adiknya yang terlihat besar di bawah mata emasnya. "Gunakan sedikit _make-up_ pada wajahmu—kau tahu bukan cara menggunakannya? Jangan sampai Kuroko-kun melihat ada kantung mata itu, kau seperti baru saja terjaga semalaman atau menangis. Itu membuatmu seolah tidak rela sahabatmu menikah."

Ryouta tertawa mendengar kata-kata kakaknya itu. Menyentuh kantung matanya yang memang terlihat sangat mengerikan hari ini. "Sepertinya aku memang terlalu banyak bersenang-senang semalaman. Dan sedikit banyak aku memang tidak rela Kurokocchi menikah mendahuluiku."

"Pesta bujangan Kuroko-kun?" tebak sang kakak.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya seperti itu." Ya, pesta bujangan seorang calon mempelai laki-laki. Tapi calon mempelai laki-laki apa yang tidur dengan sahabatnya yang bergender sama dengannya di malam pesta bujangannya sendiri? Sementara esok harinya dia harus menggandeng tangan seorang gadis dan membawanya dalam ikatan sehidup semati?

"Kau pasti minum terlalu banyak."

"Mungkin. Dan kurasa aku juga bicara terlalu banyak semalam. Suaraku jadi parau seperti ini," Ryouta sudah mengantisipasi jika sang kakak bertanya mengenai perubahan suaranya. Pemuda itu memakai jas hitamnya. Sekali lagi merapikan rambut dengan jari dan memoles sedikit bedak padat di bawah matanya. "Apa aku sudah terlihat lebih baik sekarang?"

Kakak perempuannya mengedipkan matanya. "Luar biasa. Kau seperti hendak datang ke jamuan makan malam bersama para bangsawan dibandingkan datang ke pernikahan sahabatmu."

Ryouta tak menimpali. Hanya menggumam-gumam kecil, berusaha agar gumamannya terdengar seperti gumaman kesalnya yang biasa. Namun dia tak yakin bisa tepat terdengar seperti itu. "Di mana _Onee-san_?"

"Dia sudah berangkat lebih dulu dengan suaminya karena kau terlalu lama." Wanita muda itu merapikan sanggulnya, tempat beberapa rambut emas panjangnya mencuat keluar. "Mereka benar-benar mesra, membuatku iri saja. Andai saja _orang itu_ tidak sibuk di saat seperti ini, pasti aku sudah menampilkan kemesraan yang tidak kalah besarnya dari _Onee-san_."

Ryouta menghela napas panjang. Kakaknya itu memang tidak pernah berubah." _Nee-chan_ , jangan bersaing dalam hal-hal aneh dengan _Onee-san_. Lagipula, berhenti memanggil suamimu sendiri dengan sebutan ' _orang itu_ ' setiap kali kau merasa kesal dengannya."

Wanita itu membuang muka. Sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan adiknya. " _Orang itu_ ya _orang itu_. Aku tidak bisa memanggil seseorang yang bahkan wajahnya saja tidak kulihat selama satu minggu terakhir. Dia terlalu gila kerja! Aku kesal padanya. Bahkan waktu untuk menemani istrinya saja dia tak memilikinya. Suami macam apa itu?!"

Ryouta sudah biasa mendengar kakaknya berulang kali mengeluhkan hal yang sama. Hampir tiap minggu dia kembali ke rumah keluarga Kise dan mengeluhkan hal yang sama. Biasanya Ryouta akan dengan malas menimpali, mengatakan jika pekerjaan tidak bisa ditunda—sama seperti jika dia sudah mendapatkan jadwal penerbangannya. Tapi entah mengapa, dia merasa tertarik untuk bertanya kali ini. "Jika kau memang bosan dengan sikapnya, mengapa kau tidak berpisah saja dengannya?"

"Mana bisa! Kau pikir pernikahan itu sebuah permainan? Di mana kau bisa memainkannya dan membuangnya begitu saja saat merasa bosan?" Kakaknya menghela napas panjang. Tersenyum sedih. "Aku sendiri sebenarnya sudah berulang kali memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Namun saat aku berpikir untuk berpisah ... aku tidak pernah bisa melakukannya. Aku terlalu menyayangi orang itu, hingga rasanya aku tidak mungkin bisa melepaskannya."

"Meskipun kau merasa tidak bahagia karenanya?"

Wanita itu tertawa keras, hingga air mata mengalir setetes, menipiskan lapisan bedak di jalur yang dilewatinya. "Katakan padaku, Ryouta. Sepertinya kau benar-benar menganggapku sebagai seorang wanita bebas yang hidup tanpa mengenal batasan bukan?"

"Kau sendiri lah yang membuat orang lain berpikir seperti itu."

"Kau hanya tidak tahu saja, aku ini tipe wanita klasik yang selalu memikirkan hal-hal kolot."

"Kebohongan model apa lagi yang sedang kau buat itu, _Nee-chan_?" Ryouta memasang wajah tidak percaya pada sang kakak. Mengambil kunci mobilnya dan memberikan gestur agar wanita muda itu keluar dari kamarnya dan mengikutinya. "Jika itu _Onee-san_ , aku mungkin akan percaya. Namun tidak denganmu."

"Kata-katamu itu benar-benar tajam, Ryouta." Wanita itu berjalan mendahuluinya melewati lorong-lorong ruangan. Menunduk dalam dan tersenyum sedih. "Tidakkah aku memang terlihat seperti seseorang yang menganggap perceraian sama remehnya seperti makan tiga kali sehari?"

Ryouta sesungguhnya ingin berkata ' _Maaf_ '. Tidak biasanya kakak keduanya itu memasang wajah sedih seperti ini, dan melihatnya seperti itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Namun ... apa artinya pernikahan jika salah satu dari keduanya tidak merasa bahagia?"

Sang kakak menggeleng pelan, tidak setuju. "Pernikahan itu bukan hanya tentang bahagia dan tidak bahagia. Itu juga tentang bagaimana kau merajut kepercayaan pada orang yang sudah kau pilih, dan berusaha untuk merealisasikan janji sehidup semati bersamanya. Jika kau bisa melakukannya, aku yakin kebahagiaan pasti akan datang pada akhirnya."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti sebelum kau merasakannya sendiri." Sang Kakak merenggangkan tubuhnya, kembali bersikap anggun seperti yang biasa dia tampilkan di depan umum. "Cepatlah temukan seorang gadis manis dan susul Kuroko-kun menikah. Dan kau akan mengerti mengenai seluk beluk kehidupan berumah tangga."

Ryouta hanya tertawa kecil menimpalinya. Menelan kembali kata-kata ' _Tapi mungkin aku tidak akan menikah untuk selamanya, Nee-chan_.'

Mata emasnya menangkap sebuah mobil terparkir di halaman rumah dari jendela. Berwarna hitam gelap dan terlalu serius untuk standar keluarga Kise. Seorang pria muda dengan setelan jas lengkap bersandar di pintunya. Mengecek jam dan memandangi rumah, seolah menunggu sesuatu untuk keluar."

" _Nee-chan_ ..." Ryouta memanggil sembari menunjukkan pemandangan itu pada sang kakak.

Mata emas milik kakaknya membulat. "Untuk apa _orang itu_ datang kemari?"

Ryouta tersenyum. Menepuk punggung kakaknya pelan. "Untuk apa lagi? Jelas untuk menjemput istrinya bukan?"

Wanita itu berdiri sejenak di tempatnya berada, memandangi suaminya yang menunggunya di halaman dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca maknanya, sebelum akhirnya dia berlari menuruni tangga. Ryouta memperhatikan bagaimana wanita itu memeluk suaminya erat dan memaki-maki dengan kata-kata kasar—namun penuh dengan perasaan lega. Dia juga memperhatikan bagaimana saat pria itu menepuk kepala kakaknya penuh sayang dan keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Ryouta menghela napas panjang. "Semoga kehidupan pernikahanmu sama—tidak, lebih indah—dari mereka, Kurokocchi. Kuharap kau juga bisa meraih kebahagiaan pada akhirnya dengan gadis itu."

.

...*...

.

Saat dia tiba di kuil tempat upacara pernikahan diselenggarakan, acara sudah dimulai. Dia dapat melihat bagaimana kedua mempelai berjalan beriringan menuju ruang utama kuil.

Kuroko Tetsuya terlihat begitu mengagumkan dalam pakaian pernikahan tradisional Jepang—seperti yang sudah ditebaknya. Namun dia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian pada gadis yang berjalan di sisi orang yang dicintainya itu. Menggunakan kimono pernikahan berwarna putih bersih, wajahnya cantik dengan polesan _make up_ klasik. Matanya memiliki warna yang sama dengan bibirnya. Gadis yang begitu memesona.

Mata sang gadis menjelajah mengamati para tamu undangan dalam kehati-hatian, hingga akhirnya dia mematrikan tatapan tajamnya pada Ryouta.

Hanya dua detik.

Namun Ryouta dapat merasakannya—gadis itu tahu. Dia tahu tentangnya … entah dari siapa, namun gadis itu tahu.

Dia menghela napas panjang. Memejamkan matanya, berdoa dia dapat menggantikan posisi gadis itu. Berjalan di sisi orang yang dicintainya, berusaha menggapai kebahagiaan sempurna yang dijanjikan dalam ikatan pernikahan. Berdebar menanti hidup barunya.

Saat dia membuka matanya kembali, dia sadar, itu tidak mungkin terjadi sekarang.

"Semua ... sudah terlalu terlambat ... Kurokocchi, untukku. Namun tidak untuk kebahagiaanmu."

.

…END…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Judulnya benar-benar berbeda dengan isinya yang nyesek ya? Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan judul Too Late, tapi entah kenapa rasanya terlalu menyakitkan. Jadi aku menggantikannya dengan Kebahagiaan sempurna. Kalau kalian ingin baca kisah sebelumnya, bisa dibaca di **Last Time.**

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.


End file.
